A stoneage murder mystery
by scorpion22
Summary: Bam bam is a detective with the police trying to solve the murder of his dad with the help of his wife Pebbles and other. Please remember I own nothing, but please review anyway. Major character death
1. Chapter 1

This story is yet another new idea that popped into my head and I just had to write it down before I forgot it. Of course I own nothing, but I hope you like this story and review it telling me so. And as always every single one of you rock.

Chapter 1

The front head line of the bedrock gazette reads Rubble does it again announcing that bedrocks top detective Bambam Rubble has brought yet another fugitive to justice, but this wouldn't make Bambam happy because as many cases as he had solved he couldn't solve the one that meant the most. Bambam wanted desperately to someday see the news headlines say Top detective solves father's murder, but that hadn't happened yet he couldn't solve the murder of his father Barny Rubble. Bambam was eight years old when his dad was found stabbed to death in an alleyway.

" He lost everything within a year " said anyone who was asked about that year in Bambams life; three months after his dads death he had lost his mom when she suddenly packed up and left him for his aunt and uncle Wilma and Fred to raise soon after she married one of the richest men in bedrock Charles Rock worth. Years later after becoming a detective Bambam married the love of his life Pebbles Flintstone and moved into the house next door that his parents used to live in.

He had been with the bedrock police a long time and the minute he made detective he started looking into his dads murder and Pebbles was with him every step of the way being as supportive as he needed and helping him in any way she could. Today was a Saturday and like every Saturday the couple had dinner with Pebbles parents. Something about this Saturday was different Fred and Wilma were acting very different almost nervous or kind of jumpy the couple could tell they wanted to say something.

"Son are you still looking into your dad's murder or have you put it on the back burner "said Fred looking uncomfortable as he cut his steak and sipped his beer.

"Yeah I'm still looking into it "answered Bambam looking at them all and signing tiredly.

"They probably didn't sweetie that's what we wanted to talk to you about we should have said something sooner "said Wilma as her and Fred stopped eating. The couple did the same not knowing what to expect, but Bambam had a feeling this was the break in the case he had been waiting for.

"Your mother might have something to do with your dads murder we think she got Charles to cover it up "whispered Wilma refusing to look at him playing with a crumpled napkin.

"Why she loved dad didn't she "said Bambam looking at them both as Pebbles squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Son she was having an affair with Rock worth long before your dad died "yelled Fred his face red with anger.

"Hold it how do you know this are you sure "asked Bambam not sure how to react to this news.

Fred looked at Wilma and she started telling them what she saw so many years ago.

FLASHBACK Wilma's POV

I kissed Fred goodbye seeing from next door as Betty did the same next door with Barny and then they went off to work. A few minutes later you both went to school. Hours later I was taking some laundry out to hang to dry and in front of Betty and Barny's house was a red sports car. I had been seeing the same car for the last few months sitting in front of the house, but never when Barny or you were always when Betty was alone. I thought something was going on, but I didn't want to believe Betty would do that to Barny.

The next day I went through the back door to ask Betty if you all wanted to have dinner together, but I found the house deserted almost. Then suddenly I heard moaning and screaming coming from the back of the house so I went to investigate. From outside I saw Betty in the bedroom having sex with Charles. They were on the bed and Betty was straddling him and they were having sex I couldn't believe it I never thought Betty would do something like that. I got out of there as quick as possible and I never told a soul except Fred.

END OF flashback

"Oh my god my mom cheated on my dad and she could have killed him " gasped Bambam everything he had ever thought changed in that moment and he didn't know how to react or what to think. He felt his wife's arms around him as he sat there not moving trying to desperately think how the detective in him hadn't come to this the spouse was always the first suspect. He remained quiet as he walked out in silence with Pebbles walking with her the short distance home. Bambam went to their bedroom door the same room where his aunt had seen what she saw. He stared into the room from his place in the doorway feeling as Pebbles came to be by his side not saying a word as she did.

"Babe are you alright "asked Pebbles seeing him nod, but knowing it was a lie he wasn't alright he was shocked. She left him to fix up the guest room and they both knew that would be their room from now on that the room he stared into now would become their guest room. Coming back Pebbles found the doorway to the room empty so she closed the door and went in search of her husband finding him drinking a beer in the kitchen in a silent stupor.

"Baby talk to me please "said Pebbles coming to sit in his lap taking his face in her hands and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I'm fine babe "whispered Bambam kissing her in return, but when she looked at him she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Bambam I'm so sorry I can't imagine what's going through your head "whispered Pebbles pulling him into her arms cradling his head as she straddled him sitting in his lap. She felt his arms around her at that moment and at that moment he started to cry.

"She can't be involved I don't want to believe she could've had anything to do with his death I mean he loved her and I always thought she loved him "cried Bambam crying into his wife's chest.

"If she did have an affair maybe she killed him maybe she left because she didn't love us "whispered Bambam looking up at Pebbles. She smiled at him kissing his lips tenderly stroking his cheeks as she held his face in her hands gently feeling as he pulled her closer.

"Bambam Rubble find out if she helped kill him find out what happened you have a lead use it "whispered Pebbles giving him that look that he loved and the look that gave him so much confidence. They smiled at each other as they kissed hotly almost attacking each other's lips.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you "whispered Bambam kissing her again?

"Shut up and kiss me "smiled Pebbles grabbing the collar of his shirt and kissing him hot and heatedly.

"You always know how to make me feel better "said Bambam sliding his hands up her dress.

Pebbles undid her dress at the same moment letting her perfect double D breasts fall out.

"I know how to make you feel even better "breathed Pebbles against his throat before capturing his lips. Pebbles felt as he lifted her up to sit her on the table sliding her dress and panties down her legs. Bambam kissed her intensely feeling as she undressed him pulling him on top of her on the table when they were both naked.

"I love you babe so much I don't know what I would do without you "breathed Bambam her breasts in his hands as he kissed her quick and hot.

"I know baby I love you so please fuck me "said Pebbles in a rush. He smiled at how turned on he made her and how much she wanted him as he slammed deep inside her. Any sound either of them made was silenced by a fiery kiss as the table moved underneath them as they moved together.

"Yes baby right there don't stop "screamed Pebbles as he hit all her favorite spots giving her Goosebumps as he gripped her body and the stone cold table.

"Fuck yeah yeah yeah "screamed Pebbles her eyes closing as he kissed her continuing down her neck and sucking a hard nipple making her throw her head back.

Bambam licked around her nipple sucking on it lightly biting on it making her moan as he licked each one. They kissed their tongues attacking each other as they both came very close to coming.

"Oh babe you're so tight and I love when my cock is so deep inside your pussy I love you baby so much "groaned Bambam spreading her legs wider holding tightly onto her hips lifting her off the table with each thrust.

"Oh baby yes yes yes just like that I love you so much "squealed Pebbles squeezing him with her tight pussy muscles making him come inside her.

"Yes babe I'm going to come "whimpered Pebbles as she came with her husband attacking his lips as they came together.

They collapsed on top of each other their lips still attached as they kissed lovingly.

" Oh god babe that was even better than usual "laughed Bambam sitting naked in the chair as Pebbles lay on the table out of breath before falling to her knees kissing him as she did.

"You are a wonderful husband should I show you how much I love you "asked Pebbles taking his cock in her hand making him hard again. He was covered in a mixture of their juices and as she took all of him into her mouth inch by inch she could taste herself. She felt his hands in her hair as she bobbed up and down sucking along his shaft and sucking on his head.

She did this again and again before moving to his balls playing with them with her tongue before sucking him completely into her mouth again. She took him into her mouth over and over again until finally he came long and hard down her throat. She smiled at him as he kissed her again pulling her into his arms his tongue entering her mouth. Pebbles kissed him sitting in his lap they were both hot and sweaty from their love making. She pulled away to look at him smiling that cute little smile he loved.

" I'm going to go get the hot tub going why don't you get into the good wine join me maybe we'll work out some of your problems or at least have some fun doing so " whispered Pebbles seductively as she walked naked into the back yard smiling.

"Ok "whispered Bambam getting the wine and hurrying behind her.


	2. we're in this together

I tried to update as quick as possible I really hope you like the story if anybody out there is reading it that is. I didn't get any reviews so please review it would rock my world so please with a kiss on top review. I know of course that I don't own one single character in this story though I wish I had I own nothing. So let's get going you all rock.Chapter 2

Later that night they laid in the hot tub together gently playing with each other their lips attached the only thing that could be heard was the sound of their moans and the splash of water. She was on his lap they were both naked his cock poking against her stomach. They were both feeling a buzz after drinking half a bottle of wine and even after sex on the table they still wanted each other. As they kissed Bambam dipped his hands into the water lightly smacking her ass as he ran his hands up her back getting her all wet. He slid his hands to her stomach up her breasts till he was making her purr as her nipples hardened.

"Oh god baby I've always wanted you to take me here like this "whispered Pebbles as his lips slid over her neck and shoulders. Moaning she forced his lips to hers feeling as he lifted her out of the water smiling at him spreading her legs for him. He ran his tongue all over her wet body paying close attention to his favorite parts and hers moving from her tits and down to her pussy finding her wet and he knew it wasn't because of the water. Just when she thought he was going to eat out her pussy Bambam moved back up taking a nipple in his mouth as his thumb sought out her clit.

" Baby please you know I love when you suck my tits, but right now I want you lower please go back between my legs and play with my pussy I need you down there " whispered Pebbles smiling when he did as she asked holding back a scream when his tongue licked her clit and folds.

She felt his thumb toying with her clit as his tongue traced her folds and her pussy lips moaning loud when he slid a finger inside her slowly adding more.

" Do you like that honey come for me let me hear how much you like it when I play with you " growled Bambam seeing her smile at him as their eyes locked together and at that moment he wanted to replace his fingers with his cock and fuck her just like before.

" Bambam oh god I'm coming " screamed Pebbles saying each word slowly and with a seductive moan just for him knowing it would turn him on even more at that moment she came for him hard feeling as he kissed her in the same instant.

"I love you "they whispered together as with a splash they fell back into the water together their lips still connected.

"Pebbles I want to fuck you I want to make you walk funny because of the way I fuck you "whispered Bambam smiling at her as he entered her hard making her maul out. The only sound they heard next was skin against skin and the splashing of the water.

"Fuck me baby fuck me "begged Pebbles holding onto him tight spreading her legs wider for him. As he moved inside her bringing her closer to the point of no return Pebbles licked and sucked at his neck occasionally biting leaving love bites.

"You like that baby "purred Pebbles feeling at that moment as he came inside her bringing her with him. They pulled their bodies apart leaving Pebbles to sit in his lap. Even then their lust for each other didn't stop they continued to tease one another.

" Kiss me " breathed Pebbles as they looked at each other seeing a smile that matched her own come across his lips as he leaned towards her doing as she asked.

" I love you " whispered Bambam holding her in his arms in the water and as the words left his lips she didn't say a word back she just laid her head on his shoulder. Later when the night had taken over and they couldn't see two feet in front of them they left the water of the hot tub slowly running to the safety of their home waiting till they were together to go inside. They walked together to the guest room which as if tonight was their bedroom climbing under the covers. They laid on their sides he had his arms around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck.

Pulling each other close they kissed heatedly and it was still the same as when they were teenagers. Bambam rolled her onto her back slipping his tongue inside her mouth feeling as she slid her tongue over his moaning sweetly.

"I can never get enough of you "breathed Bambam loving times like this when they could kiss without it leading to sex because he knew she was his soul mate. It was just like when they were kids in high school making out when they were alone. When they finally pulled away Pebbles smiled as her husband spooned around her pulling her as close as possible.

"Good night "breathed Pebbles she was half asleep, but as the night progressed Bambam tried, but he couldn't get to sleep.

Everything was silent and neither said a word though Pebbles wanted to turn in his arms and look at him asking what he needed, but she knew he wasn't ready to tell her yet. Only when she couldn't take it no more did Pebbles finally decide to talk to him. She turned around looking at him and even though he tried to pretend to be asleep she knew he wasn't. Teasing him like before as he had his eyes closed still trying to fake sleep she got on top of him straddling him feeling him get hard as she did her lips at his neck.

"I know you're not asleep "whispered Pebbles biting into his neck and sucking on the new love bite before kissing the bites from before.

He didn't open his eyes he continued his ruse to no avail when that didn't work Pebbles tried plan B which involved her lips against his and her tongue sliding into his mouth once that had happened he was wide awake. All it took was her hand to grasp his cock and suddenly Pebbles looked up to find his eyes open. Looking into each other's eyes she smiled a devilish smile that was quickly covered when he kissed her again, but as he did that she plunged her pussy onto his cock making him break away and look at her. Pebbles held his hands down smiling at him seductively as she did so moving her hips and grinding into him riding him the way she knew he liked.

"Do you like that baby am I making you feel good "whispered Pebbles their lips almost touching before he pulled her down into a kiss.

Moaning into the kiss Pebbles took his hands wrapping them around her. He wanted to make her moan louder he wanted to hear her in her pleasure to do that he pulled her hair slightly knowing this would make her moan feeling as she bit her lip as he kissed her. Sitting up straight she fucked him hard feeling as he helped her by thrusting inside at a pace she tried to match, but couldn't. Suddenly Bambam took a firm hold of her hips making her squeal as he had her on her back going deeper inside her and fucking her.

"Bambam "screamed Pebbles at that moment coming as he continued to thrust inside her.

He came after she did, but not long after they quaked in bliss together unable to let go of each other as they did so. They rolled apart their breath coming hard and heavy in little breathless pants both of them had a naughty smile on their face that wouldn't leave. Pebbles laid her head on his chest looking up into his face.

"What's on your mind tell me what's keeping you up "said Pebbles as he caressed her cheek.

"Nothing "said Bambam trying to smile at her to look happy, but failing.

"Bambam if it's something for you to worry about I have to worry too now tell me or else I'll go sleep on the couch and you'll never have sex with me again "said Pebbles her voice stern as she sat up.

" Fine I'm just scared I haven't seen my mom since she left and if I go see her tomorrow I'll be accusing her of murder " said Bambam sitting up feeling as his wife laid her head on his shoulder her arms around him. Pebbles surprised him when she didn't say anything in response she usually had something wise to say in response, but this time she was silent only looking at him curiously.

"Bambam "breathed Pebbles as she hugged him pulling him into her arms and not letting go for a long time squeezing him so tight he almost couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry she hurt you I love you so much I wish there was something I could do "said Pebbles her lips against his cheek continuing to his ear.

" So am I and you do enough " whispered Bambam hugging her tight trying to pull her closer, but finding they were as close as possible already.

"Will you go with me "whispered Bambam cradling her face in his hands as he asked.

"Yes I'll go "said Pebbles kissing him quickly on the lips smiling as she did so.

"I love you "breathed Bambam against his lips feeling him smile back at her afterwards they laid together contently.

"I know you love me and I love you I always will "breathed Pebbles kissing his hand when it came to cup her bare breast.

Bambam finally fell asleep, but all too soon he felt the stone that was his alarm clock hit him on the head waking him up. As he opened his eyes he felt Pebbles stirring next to him. Today was the day he would see his mother again after more than twenty years and as he continued to lay there he looked up. Pebbles was standing naked over him holding out her hand to him; Bambam took her hand standing with her.

"I'll be with you every step of the way "said Pebbles kissing him lightly on the lips. They got ready for the day in silence and when they were both dressed they went to have breakfast. They had breakfast in silence and all too soon it was time to leave for the mansion his mother lived in now. As they drove there they held hands the entire time.


End file.
